leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:82.173.213.195
Make it a blog Not a forum. Make an account, then post it in a blog. Here's your text: hello everyone. wanted to talk you all about a serious problem, that we all know of. the thing is, i really love League of Legends. now, i'm not the kinda guy who needs to get feeded tons of money more than my enemies to have a good game, or someone who surrenders or quits, but it seems the only time i enjoy it is if a certain set of standards, that i see as mandatory for even being a functional human being, are met. things like logical reasoning, timing, planning and social skills. but nine out of every 10 games, almost half my team seems to lack these skills. firstly, everyone on LoL knows that you need at the VERY least a tank and a mid to survive. now, there are tons (and i mean, from personal experience, literally dozens to hundreds) of people, who just instant-lock in on an incredibly squishy, often ranged DPS champ. sometimes over half your team does this, and instead of intelligently debating whose tank champion would be best for the rest of the team, it forces one or two people to go tank and/or mid. secondly, there's leaving. the only time i feel the need to leave is if an emergency comes up (my house is on fire), or if the people i'm playing with are not worth my damned time, for the reasons all over this post. LoL is a game that punishes for leaving, but what it actually does (and most people don't realize this) is punish you for A. bad planning and B. ruining 9 other people's time and energy. nonetheless, constantly i see people leave because they have to go to dinner. because someone called. because who knows. then there's the trolling. my god, the trolling. i call this trolling because i have no logical explanation for the reasoning of these people. you know the drill. say you are an assassin, with a good support champ and a strong lane. out of nothing, 2 extra champions appear from the brush and kill you. you tell your team 'nice ss!' and move on. then it happens again, then your tower dies because they refuse to help. at this point they start to blame you. after the starting of blame, their tower dies (or they die) because they recalled or did something stupid. now, this obviously is your fault as well, because YOU are the NOOB, the FEEDER, the THX FOR THE HELP!!!. my point being, League of legends is a good game. an extremely entertaining one i daresay. but like WoW, the comminity slowly drives away players, from the start of your first pvp game. this negative, seemingly collective 'attitude' causes a lot of problems, is my main concern about the game and could be the end of it someday. i know no one who has not had these problems, and know no way to resolve them. i leave this here for discussion, mostly because i want to hear what other people think about these problems, how often they experience them and their ideas to fix them. and yes, i do actually want to see them fixed, because the game itself is great, and i know we all agree on that; otherwise the trolls would have made us leave long ago. 14:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC)